This invention relates to an apparatus for removing fiber tufts from a travelling bale opener by suction. The apparatus includes a stationary suction channel which has a continuous, stationary aperture along its length. A cover belt lies over the longitudinal channel aperture for closing the same substantially airtight along most of its length. Guide elements lift the cover belt off the suction channel along a short length portion thereof to expose, within the confines of the travelling bale opener, a fiber tuft intake opening which is part of the stationary aperture of the channel. Thus, along the travelling path of the bale opener the stationary suction channel is covered at the top by the belt except for the travelling fiber tuft intake opening.
In a known apparatus of the above-outlined type the guide elements comprise three rotary rollers. Two rollers are situated immediately at the channel and one roller is at a distance therefrom. The cover belt is guided away from the channel to define one end of the fiber tuft intake opening and is guided over the opening parallel to the travelling direction of the fiber bale opener and is thereafter guided downwardly onto the channel to thus define the other end of the fiber tuft intake opening. In this arrangement the belt is, in front and after the lift-off position, situated underneath the two rollers that are located immediately adjacent the channel and, at the location above the lift-off position, the belt is situated above the third, remote roller. Thus, the travelling fiber tuft intake opening is situated at the top of the channel and the plane in which the major surface of the belt lies is horizontal. A fiber tuft inlet nipple merges into the channel underneath the lifted cover belt; for this purpose the inlet nipple must be bent twice about an angle of 90.degree..
The above-outlined conventional apparatus has several further disadvantages: the structural height is necessarily very large and the entire suction device must be installed next to the bale opener which requires substantial additional space. Further, the third roller which is supported at a distance from the stationary suction channel is structurally complex and is difficult to install. Such third roller must be very accurately axially parallel to the two other rollers to prevent the cover belt from slipping off laterally. The third roller is an additional rotary structural element which may be soiled in operation by dust and fiber fly. Further, the size of the travelling fiber tuft inlet opening for introducing the inlet nipple has to be limited in size. Also, the suction stream that carries the fiber tufts has to be deflected twice which is structurally and flow-dynamically disadvantageous.